


Pierce the truth

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ear Piercings, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Miraculouses come with great responsibilities and risks. For the holders of the Ladybug Miraculous, this obviously means getting your ears pierced without your consent. Marinette didn't have trouble with this. Adrien on the other hand...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	Pierce the truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> This is both silly and not silly enough for this series, because of poor Adrien's troubles, but I hope I got it balanced!

Marinette sat down, nerves making her tingle all over. She had some not so good memories of the last time Adrien had asked to talk to her, seeking love advice. She wanted to be a good friend to him but she wasn’t sure she could take much more, while pretending that she was happy for him. Although he looked kind of troubled this time, she thought concerned, maybe he had a problem.

“So, you remember the photoshoot we did yesterday of your designs?” He started. 

“Yes,” she said, trying not to make a love-sick face because she’d been staring at the photos for hours. 

“I should start by saying that I had a lot of fun and I was happy that I could help you, but.. My father didn’t approve,” he added with a frown.

“Oh, no. What happened?”

“He somehow got hold of those photos and he wasn’t happy that I’d done it behind his back. But this wasn’t the biggest problem. He noticed I was wearing earrings.”

“Your father is against earrings?” Marinette asked, confused. Her eyes unbidden moved to his ears. Huh. That was interesting. Did his ears look pierced? 

“Not in general. But he is against the idea of getting my ears pierced. Especially without his permission.” 

“Wait.” Marinette did a double take. His ears were really pierced? But she knew for a fact they weren’t! She would have noticed, right? But they did look like that now. How? “Those earrings were clip-up!”

“I know,” he sighed. “But I kind of needed an alibi and I told him that this was why my ears were pierced. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to drag you into this but..”

“But your ears weren’t pierced yesterday,” she blurted before she could stop herself. He winced.

“Well, about that... “

“And they are now? Ears don’t heal for a day.”

“I know. Look, I can’t explain, ok? I just… “ He looked so lost that she took pity on him.

“Ok, no problem. I was just surprised. But your father bought that?”

“He.. didn’t realise it was a recent development, he doesn’t pay that much attention to me in general,” he said with a sad smile. “So he didn’t question the timing.”

“Well, at least that worked in your favour,” she said, trying to hide her concern. 

“You don’t mind that I lied about your photoshoot?” He asked, surprised.

“Not at all, as long as you didn’t get into real trouble because of it.”

“He wasn’t happy but I wasn’t grounded so I’d call it a win,” he smiled. 

Even if she couldn’t explain the uneasiness she felt, she smiled back. After all, one more thing for her and Adrien to bond over.

*

Patrol after the unexpected kwami swap was not something Marinette was looking forward to but it had to be done. When she saw Chat’s subdued mood and assumed it was because of her, she felt even guiltier.

“I’m sorry,” she said without preamble and he looked at her startled.

“What about?”

“About being so hard on you. Tikki gave me a talking-to. I wasn’t being fair, expecting you to ace everything on the first try while also offering little help myself.”

“But I didn’t do any better! I was trying to convince you that I was better than I was and messed up. And you did help me.”

“Eventually. Look, maybe we both got it wrong. But I just wanted to apologise. Tikki thinks we should give it another try some other time.”

“Plagg had a lot of fun, you’re not surprised to hear that, I guess,” he said dryly.

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh, glad that he wasn’t holding it against her.

“Well, I already got into trouble because of this so it won’t be a problem in the future,” he said, shrugging.

“Trouble? Why?”

“Were your ears pierced before you got the Miraculous?” He asked.

“Yes. Why.. Oh dear.” She exclaimed as she realised what this meant for him.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Did it hurt?” She whispered but he just laughed.

“Not at all! Magic, you know. But it left me with unexpectedly pierced ears that healed too fast and were well, pierced. I feel bad for all male holders of the Ladybug Miraculous, no matter how few they were.”

Marinette felt as if something had sucked the air out of her. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard of inexplicably pierced ears. In a day. What were the odds? She tried to take a breath, to act normal. But she was almost certain.

“Why did you get into trouble?” She asked.

“My father kind of didn’t approve of me doing it behind his back. I couldn’t exactly tell him that it was against my will. I at least had a sort of an excuse because of a photoshoot I did for a friend but this also painted her in a bad light in front of him and I feel guilty..”

“Oh dear God,” she exclaimed. It was him, it was really him! The ears had been a big giveaway already, but the explanation… No doubt about it.

“What happened?” he asked, confused.

“Adrien,” she whispered. For some strange reason, she wanted to laugh. This was unbelievable but also felt so good! It was him!

She almost didn’t notice the panic on his face.

“What? But how?”

“I’m so sorry! You really got into trouble because of me! Or well, my Miraculous. So it was only fair that you got to use me as an excuse.”

He blinked in confusion, but when he thought her words over, his eyes lit up in understanding.

“Marinette!” He said and he sounded so overjoyed that she didn’t think her heart could take it. 

“Please don’t hate me because of this,” she pleaded anyway.

“Hate you? I can’t hate you, m’lady! You know I love you,” he said, no even pausing before he said it. How the hell did he do it? 

“Even now?” she said in a small voice.

“Now more than ever,” he said with a grin, but it dimmed quickly. “I’m sorry. I know how you feel, after all nothing has changed.”

“Um, in fact, it has,” she said, trying in vain not to blush. She could do it. He loved her and she trusted him so much. She had to tell him.

“Wait, really?”

“You were the guy all along, I just didn’t know it,” she said quickly before she could chicken out. She was trembling and her heart rate was through the roof, but she’d done it. Suddenly she found herself engulfed in a tight hug.

“Pierced ears be damned, it was totally worth it to figure this out,” he said and she practically melted.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before. And for turning you down and..“ She said, pulling back to look at him. 

“Shh. It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” 

There was something about the way he was looking at her, so soft, 100% adoration and happiness, that gave her strength.

“I love you,” she whispered. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she wasn’t done. She pulled his head down and kissed him. She could be brave, when she had him next to her. His arms tightened around her and although the kiss was over too quickly (even her bravery had its limits), she felt like she was floating.

“I love you too,” he said after that, his eyes somehow full of even more love. She was afraid that if she didn’t hold onto something, she’d disappear in the night sky, she was so happy.

“Now, detransform,” she ordered, trying to distract herself for at least a minute. He looked confused, but of course did as she said, while she also dropped her transformation.

“Adrien, we meet again sooner than expected,” Tikki said and he smiled warmly at the kwami. But Marinette was already taking off her earrings, so she just said, “You’ll talk later.”

Adrien looked at the earrings she was holding out to him in wonder.

“What are you doing?”

“Put them on. I didn’t get to see you with them, so time to set that right.”

He smiled as he put on the earrings and then turned in profile for her to see. She sighed.

“So, it’s not fair at all how good they look on you. I also kind of want to make you wear them all the time.” He grinned in response.

“I doubt it would be as easy to get away with as wearing a ring at all times.”

“I know. Also it’s kind of a pity that I can’t see them when you’re transformed because of your wild mane.”

“Hey, it’s for protection! Apparently, it also protects you from swooning over me,” he said with a wink. 

“I’m sure we can find a way around that. At least once,” she said, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

“You so quickly forgot prudence in the face of love, oh serious superhero” he said, tsking. 

“Shut up and come kiss me again,” she said as she fought the returning blush.

“Yes, m’lady.”

Kissing him proved to be a very effective way of silencing him and one she intended to use more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I got invited to do an Ask Me Anything (AMA) on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) this month, so if you have any questions you want to ask me, I'll see you there!


End file.
